Kitty Katswell's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It was only a matter of time. Part spoof of the entire show, part fetish, and part hilarious hijinx. Kitty Katswell is prone to danger, but she's also prone to extreme gassiness, as she later finds out much to her embarrassment.
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty Katswell's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This got requested, don't think of me wrong for it. Also, it's sort of a combination between a fart fic and a fanfic poking fun at the show. But seriously, don't think of me wrong about all of this. I'm dead serious.

* * *

It was a normal day in Petropolis, especially in the TUFF Headquarters. Ugh, really? Tuff for tough, really Hartman?

"Urgent news, Tuff agents!" The Chief introduced as he zipped out of his office.

"What is it?" Kitty Katswell asked as she stood up.

The Chief shrugged. "I don't know, I just felt like saying it."

"So you just fe-fe-felt like saying that out of the bl-bl-blue." Pelswick stated as he was munching on a bagel, growling. "God I hate st-st-st-stuttering so much."

Kitty patted Pelswick on the back. "Well, stuttering can't be worse than randomly screaming for no reason."

"RANDOMLY SCREAMING?" Dudley Puppy exclaimed as he yelled in Kitty's ears, "YOU MEAN LIKE THIS? AM I FUNNY YET?"

The Chief opened up his arms. "No, but we can add to the illusion by repeating unfunny jokes!"

"But, we don't have any unfunny jokes to repeat yet!" Kitty pointed out as she literally pointed at the Chief.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kitty Katswell's stomach growled loudly, causing her to gasp as she placed both of her hands on it. Dudley, Pelswick, and the Chief all laughed heartily.

"Well, there we go!" The Chief exclaimed as he pointed at Kitty's stomach, "Now we just need to get to the title of this fanfic, and we're in the money!"

Kitty folded her arms in disgust. "As if! There's no way the author would degrade himself to make me break wind!"

Kitty Katswell farted loudly, her tail being lifted by her powerful tuba toot. Dudley rolled around on the floor laughing as the other TUFF agents started laughing too.

"Well, at least we got the pl-pl-plot going!" Pelswick pinpointed as he was laughing and stuttering at the same time, which was pretty impossible.

Kitty groaned as she placed both of her hands on her big butt, ripping out another lid tuba poot that lasted seven seconds. "Great! It's bad enough that I'm actually farting, but do my farts have to sound like tubas?"

"Why not?' The Chief admitted as he munched on some popcorn, "It's funny, and it gets me aroused!"

Everyone briefly stopped laughing as they glanced at the Chief oddly, including Kitty, who gave the Chief an angry glance. The Chief shrugged in response as Kitty farted loudly again, breaking a wall nearby her big butt.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in DOOM Headquarters...

Snaptrap was in his lair, plotting something stupid as usual. Why? Because he's Snaptrap, he's not suppose to be intelligent.

"I need something that is predictable and will rock everyone's socks off!" Snaptrap exclaimed as he tapped his fingertips. "And I need to repeat the thing so it would appear funny! Because that's what we do here in TUFF Puppy! Repeat unfunny things for comedy! Ha!"

"FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!" Francisco exclaimed randomly.

Snaptrap glanced at Fransisco, then turned to Ollie. "Quick, give me a plan! What should we do?"

Ollie sipped some coffee as he shrugged. "You're the leader, boss. Shouldn't you think of an idea?"

Snaptrap slammed his hands on the table, rolling his eyes as usual. "I'm the boss, and what I say goes! Now what should we do?"

"We should FIND DA COMPUTER ROOM!" Fransisco exclaimed as he tossed his arms in the air.

Snaptrap slapped Fransisco across the face. "I told you to zip it, Fran!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at TUFF Headquarters...

Kitty Katswell farted loudly again, much to her dismay. Of course, being useless, Dudley still laughed his head off, alongside Keswick and the Chief.

"This isn't funny, guys!" Kitty growled as she placed her hands on her hips, "What if something like this happens during a mission? What then?"

Dudley wiped a tear from his right eye. "I guess things will just stink up!" He laughed as he slapped his right knee.

Keswick sighed as he was starting to stop laughing. "Oh, he h-h-h-has a g-g-g-g-good point. Just go with the flow and let 'em rip while you're kicking butt!"

Kitty slapped her forehead with her right hand. "I don't want to rip ass while kicking ass!" Her butt appeared bigger as her pants got poofier from the tuba toot she let out, causing everyone to laugh again. Kitty shook her arms angrily as she was ready to kick butt and take names.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, are you guys just gonna laugh all day long, or are you going to stop bad guys?" The Chief stated as he bounced up and down, trying to get the gang's attention.

Kitty Katswell farted loudly again, her deep pitched toot echoing throughout the headquarters as everyone pointed and laughed at Kitty, with Kitty growling in annoyance as she folded her arms.

"Well, we're definitely repeating the same material as the show," Kitty muttered as she glanced at her big butt, tooting loudly again, "And I'm gonna have to buy a new pair of underwear, too. Great."

Suddenly, Snaptrap and his DOOM Squad made a shocking entrance as they bursted right through the wall, all of them holding their guns.

"Freeze, TUFF!" Snaptrap exclaimed as his eyes rolled on their own, aiming oddly at Kitty. "Now that we have you surrounded, drop your things!"

Kitty farted again as her butt appeared bigger, her pants puffing up as Dudley tried containing his laughter, but failing.

Snaptrap stared oddly at Kitty. "Err, hey Katswell, are you okay?" He then pointed at her. "Your butt sounded like a tuba for a moment."

Kitty sighed as she passed gas loudly again, folding her arms. "Look, I don't know what came over me, but I'm forced to fart for the remainder of the story." She eyed Snaptrap. "Just go on about with your typical evil plot that will no doubt be foiled."

"...She's got a point, boss." Ollie pinpointed as he raised his right index finger.

Snaptrap thought for a moment as he placed his right hand on his chin, thinking. "Hmmm... this is gonna take me another chapter and seven more months to think of this situation," He mumbled as he rolled his eyes back and forth.


End file.
